


Don't Tell Tony

by the_fandom_life



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Morning After, Something Happy, blushing Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_life/pseuds/the_fandom_life





	Don't Tell Tony

You awoke with a start, heart pounding heavily. You searched around yourself, calming down as your racing dream was just that-- a dream. The intense ache in your head was grinding and blinding. Trying to recall what caused the pain, your memories from the previous night were distorted and hurt to focus on. You squinted and blinked, attempting to adjust to the light flooding the room.  _ Damn the sun _ , you thought. 

Squirming out of the top of the blankets, you looked around you and froze when you saw blonde hair and tanned shoulder poking out from your comforter. You swallowed hard, and peeked over at the figure next to you. He appeared shirtless, and you were concerned,  _ who is that? _ You sat up, to note your top was in fact missing and you held the thick blanket close. You considered reaching over and waking presumably him, but decided not to, and to just lay back down.

Whoever it was, they made a few sleepy noises and stirred slightly. You cowered farther into your side of the bed, scared he might awaken and you would have to explain that you remember zero things to identify him. You looked around the room, your room, and saw a few pieces of clothing scattered about the room, unlike your usually tidy bedroom. The unidentified guy groaned a bit, rolling to lay on his back. You stared at his face, jaw falling open. 

It was Steve, the friend of your boss. You groaned, flopping back onto the bed. You knew the moment you stepped into work, it was ridicule time. Steve jolted up, looking around your room until his eyes landed on you. Gears were turning in his head as he stared at you, trying to figure out who you were. It dawned on him, and his face turned bright red. 

“Uh, (Y/n)?” He said. 

“Steve?” 

“What, yaknow, happened?” He looked at your state of undress and the clothes scattered around the room. 

“Well, I think it’s quite obvious.” You answered.  You chewed your lip, the memories of Steve talking to you all night and Tony’s party flooding back, mixed with a distinct pain in your hips. 

You and Steve sat for a moment, in awkward silence that made the situation seem even worse for the events of the previous night. Steve cleared his throat, and you looked at him. “You were very beautiful in your dress yesterday.” 

“I think you made that clear with last night in here.” You joked and gestured around the room. Your confidence was slowly regaining itself. Steve’s face flushed and he sputtered out nonsense apologies. “Lighten up, old man. I was just messing with you.” 

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Steve retorted leaning towards you. 

“Steve, you’re like almost a hundred years old.” 

“Too old for you, huh?” Steve looked down at the blankets. 

“Not necessarily.” You smiled sweetly at the flustered man, cupping his cheek. “I think you’ve aged quite well.” You both laughed a bit. Steve lifted his hand to cover yours. 

“That beautiful brain really knows how to make a guy feel special.” Steve smiled. You flushed at the praise. “We’re going to be late to the tower.” You leaned in to peck his cheek. 

“That’s okay.” You stayed close to him, and he looked at your lips behind long lashes, he swallowed thickly. He pulled away, stretching. 

“C’mon, time to get up, (y/n).” Steve grasped your waist, tugging you across the bed, closer to him. You gave him a look of defiance. “I’m serious.”

You noticed the hint of his Captain voice and lifted a brow. “If I don’t?” You challenged. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Then I’ll make you get up. How about that?” You slid your bare legs onto his lap. You were almost sitting sideways on him, the close proximity and touch of skin flustering Steve again. “(y/n)-” 

He was cut off when you wriggled farther into his lap. “Yes, Steve?” You said innocently. He let out a few short breaths. 

“I-I… uh…” He swallowed thickly, sputtering and unable to form words. Your bare skin rubbed against that of his legs, and what was between them. “We-We have to get to…. The.. uh, the..”

“Okay. If you say so.” You pushed the covers off of you, hopping out of Steve’s lap and into a standing position. A small moan escaped Steve as you did, and you looked back at him, his eyes concentrated heavily on your nude form. You blushed, covering yourself a little bit. “Well, aren’t you going to get up, Cap’n?” 

“Of course I am.” Steve said with little confidence. He stood, pushing back the last of the blankets and revealing himself to you as he stretched. You couldn’t help but look down at what the serum had granted him, and he shyly covered himself. “Wha-What are you staring at like that?”

You tossed his boxers at him. “Something pretty damn excited to see me.” You smirked and Steve’s eyes grew wide. He slipped the garment on, quickly rushing to throw on his pants for concealment. You laughed in amusement, continuing to get dressed. When he was finishing getting dressed, you could feel the glances he threw your way. He kept eyeing you, but shyly looking away anytime you caught him. 

The two of you headed out from your apartment, and before he could walk away from you, he made sure to say one thing to you : Don’t tell Tony. 


End file.
